Battleframes
Battleframes form the core of an Accord soldier's armor. In gameplay terms, the Battleframe determines your 'class' and general combat role. Battleframes are in many ways different than 'class' though, as you are still one character except you wear a different suit, or gear set up, considered a frame. Even though your one character can initially suit up in 5 battleframes, there are also advanced battleframes, In the end, you still have to level each one up individually. The basic battleframes include the Assault, Biotech, Engineer , Recon, and the Dreadnaught. The advanced battleframes include the Firecat, Tigerclaw, Dragonly, Recluse, Mammoth, Rhino other advanced battleframes The battlesuits the player can choose from are all found at a Battlesuit Garage. Assault The Standard Primary Weapon: Plasma Cannon -Primary Fire: Launch Plasma shot. Has travel time and drop distance. 2 meter area of effect -Alterance Fire: A fast frontal buckshot firing several tiny bolts like a shotgun. Default Secondary Weapon: Assault rifle If any battleframe is synonymous with the Accord, it’s the Assault. Provides a generally even distribution of offense, defense, and maneuverability. Biotech The Mad Scientist Primary Weapon: Bioneedler -Primary Firing Mode: Fully Automatic Needle Fire -Secondary Firing Mode: Shotgun Needle Fire Default Secondary Weapon: Gernade Launcher The Accord Biotech battleframe allows the operator to defend itself with rapid-fire weaponry, as well as heal allies with specialized medical compounds. Category:Battleframes Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Loot Engineer The Tinkerer Primary Weapon: Sticky Grenade Launcher -Primary Fire: Launch sticky grenade. Up to six can be out at a given moment. Grenades can be stuck to enemies. Grenades stuck to the ground, walls, or cieling will emmit a blue glow. Grenades stuck to enemies emmit a red glow -Alternate Fire: Detonate sticky grenades. Default Secondary Weapon: Assault Rifle A balance of offensive and defensive technology, as well as a grenade launcher to keep the opposition from coming too close. Recon Death From Afar Primary Weapon: R36 Assault Rifle -Primary Fire: Automatic -Seconday Fire: Scope. More accurate with a minor cost to rate of fire. Default Secondary Weapon: Submachine Gun. Balanced for medium-ranged sniping, and built with decoy and SIN beacon systems to hide from enemies while lighting them up on radars. Dreadnaught The Ultimate Equalizer Primary Weapon: Heavy Machinegun -Primary Fire: Automatic fire. Requires a brief spin up time. -Secondary Fire: Deply minigun shield. Can move around with shield deployed. Cannot fire with shield deployed. Shield has limited durability which recharges when not in use. Shield blocks attacks coming from the front and does not fully cover the front of the Dreadnaught. Default Secondary Weapon: Assault Rifle. The heavy machinery of the Accord military, the Accord Dreadnaught may be slow, but it can throw down enough weapons fire to keep the opposition at bay. Firecat Advance assault battleframe Nighthawk Advance recon battleframe Tigerclaw Advance assault battleframe Dragonfly Advance medic battleframe Recluse Mammoth Rhino It is speculated that these battleframes will be the only ones available at launch, with more to come after launch. Equipped battleframes can be switched at a Battleframe Terminal, allowing players to change their combat role outside of battle. ''From the official site''http://www.firefallthegame.com/firefall/story/battleframes/: Since the advent of crystite reactors, MEK systems (Mechanically Enhanced Kinetics) have come into their own as an essential part of any battleforce. Before CP (crystite power) powerplants, MEK systems were largely the realm of heavy industry or short duration uses, such as the popular Holmgang battleframe sports. Military grade frames are primarily manufactured by Enermax, Inc., who remain the largest supplier of weapon systems in the world. During the Crystite Wars, Enermax Industries introduced modular upgrade components to battleframes, allowing their wearers to customize the abilities and weapon systems of assault frames to tailor their role on the battlefield. This robust “plug-n-play” system allowed the wearer to slot standardized modules into their frame to greatly enhance capabilities. Modules permitted the assault frame to perform maneuvers, release kinetic energy in bursts, or even summon electrical barrages or boost damage and speed output for short periods of time. This was achieved through software programming and “burning in” of crystite matrices that channeled crystite energy in highly specific ways and sequences. By diverting power through the matrix of crystite nano-conduits, different effects could be achieved, limited only by the imagination and talent of the programmer and the amount of power and crystite available. The immense power of CP powered Battleframes also enabled much greater agility. By the end of the Crystite Wars, Jetboots were standard on all battleframes. These allowed the soldier to leap great distances and hover momentarily in the air, which proved an immense tactical advantage over all previous frames. Today, battleframes remain indispensible as the chief means to combat the forces unleashed by the Melding, extract Crystite, and for search and rescue missions deep beyond the melding curtain. Secondary Movement Jetboots is a known means of enhancing player movement through the world, there is also Gliders, Motorcycles, and Dropships. With jetboots, thrusters on a battleframe's boots, allow the player to boost up to more than 20 feet into the air. Gliders can be activated by setting down a glider pad. It is speculated that a glider will open up if you exit from a dropship midflight. Players can reach high heights in the game by finding a path that leads up the mountain, which is either cut out or set out in a platform manner so that a player can boost from one rock platform to another. Many facets of player movement are affected by modules, including jump height, run speed, jet duration, etc. Crafting into higher tiers When making progress into the next tier, a player will go to a molecular bench. From here a player can craft unlocked gear and abilites from the file folder like skill tree to enhance his or her class. The next tier items are unlocked from researching, which usually costs a different range of crystite cost. After a research is complete the player will go to the build tab on the molecular bench and insert the required minterals to build the desired item(s). The benches can be found at Copacabana, Sunken Harbor, Transhub, or Thump Dump. Each mineral also has it's own rating from white, green, blue, and purple which influences the quality of the item. References Category:Battleframes Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Loot